


Physics Would Dictate

by Tay (erentitanjaeger)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Swearing, bokuro, kuroboku, mentions of bj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erentitanjaeger/pseuds/Tay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Bokuto USUALLY know how to share and the one time they don't results in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physics Would Dictate

**Author's Note:**

> based on an otp hc i read like ages ago somewhere  
> something about falling off the couch and kissing the booboos better
> 
> FOR MY KUBRO! FEEL BETTER SOON SWEETIE! DONT DIE I NEED YOU ALIVE! i know i said i would write smutty bokuaka for you but all things considered i cant be blamed for what transpired
> 
> <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

“Dammit!  Kuroo!  Gimme the remote!”

“No.”

“It’s my turn!”

“No.”

“Kuroo, I swear to God!”

“So do I.”

“Argh!”

This isn’t the first time screaming has filled the apartment inhabited by Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. 

Sometimes the screaming came from honest arguments.  About how one had stayed out too late with that one chick from his class, the chick that had been flirting with him _way_ too obviously.  About who had left the goddamn door open while they had both been out, meaning their T.V., consoles, games and homework had all been stolen, leaving one to cram an entire physics assignment into the space of one night.  About who put the spoon in the microwave while warming milk, effectively setting the kitchen on fire and almost getting them evicted from their home.

Sometimes the screaming came from celebration.  While their friends hooted and hollered at another one of their annual anniversary parties, egging them on to challenge each other at keg stands and spin the bottle.  While they couldn’t get tickets to a volleyball game, so set up Yaku’s projector and surround sound system, blasting the sound of crowds cheering and sneakers squeaking against gymnasium floors through the apartment, their own various cries heard, whether their team scored or didn’t. 

Sometimes the screaming came from more enjoyable endeavours.  When one was so high on pleasure and lust and pure, rock hard _desire_ for the other he couldn’t be fucked staying quiet.  When one was too far gone to care about who might hear him as he more or less screamed provocative and lewd things into the others ear.  When one was on his knees, begging to be abused and used, all too ready for the punishment that followed, quiet whispers and soft touches following in its wake.

And sometimes the screaming came from moments such as these; things that made no real sense.  At least to an outsider.  But it all made perfect sense to Bokuto.  It was Friday night, and Friday night was always reserved for the two of them.  No matter who invited them where, no matter what assignment might be taking priority, every second Friday was date night.  End of story.

This particular date night, Kuroo had suggested trying to beat the level of the game they had been playing together for the past month.  Sharing a controller seemed like a bad idea, but it had worked well enough for them in the past.  Try to get as far as you can.  Die.  Pass it on.  At least, that had been the deal.

“C’mon, dude!  I only got like one step when that thing came out of nowhere!  That hardly counts as a turn!” Kuroo was protesting, holding the controller above his head, leaning as far back on the arm of the couch as he could, Bokuto between his legs and crawling on top of his chest; and not in a way Kuroo would usually prefer.

“Tough shit!  That’s your own damn fault!  My turn!  Gimme!” Bokuto tried to reach for it again, using his knee on Kuroo’s thigh to hoist himself up a little further on his boyfriend’s long body. 

Bokuto’s ability to crawl over anything and everything when he had his sights set on something was, for the most part, astounding.  Kuroo had tested his ability at one time, standing just outside a crowd of people at a concert he _knew_ Bokuto was caught in the middle of.  He had sidled up to some random hippy he had never seen before (and was happy to report, he had never seen again), he put his hand on the guy’s ass, gave him a sly smirk, before hearing what could only be known as Bokuto’s cry of jealousy and seeing the man tear through the crowd to throw himself at Kuroo, landing in his arms (making Kuroo’s hands far too occupied to try any further flirting) and absolutely growling at the offending hippy.

Sadly, now, that ability was also coming into play, as Kuroo watched Bokuto’s pupils shrink, his brows furrow as he honed in on the controller, prepared to jump for it.  Kuroo tried to push him away at the last second, the built up momentum of the jump only scattering them.  He felt Bokuto’s leg slip, felt him slide right off his body and onto the floor, and would have been holding his side in hysterics over it if he also hadn’t heard a resounding _crack_ to go with it.

“Bo!” Kuroo cried, tossing the controller across the room and crouching down beside Bokuto, who was growling and clutching his forehead.  “Bokuto!”

Gently, Kuroo clasped Bokuto’s shoulder, turning him over on the floor, letting worry wash through him as he saw nothing but a small cut on Bokuto’s forehead where he had collided with the coffee table.  Kuroo felt panic rise in his throat.  If it was deep enough, if he had hit his head hard enough…

He needed to be taken to the hospital. 

“Asshole!” Bokuto cried, his eyes narrowed at Kuroo now.

Never mind.  He was fine.

“You did that on purpose!”

Kuroo chuckled, letting his muscles relax as the panic left, hovering over Bokuto’s body now and brushing some loose bangs away from Bokuto’s forehead.  Bokuto clutched the cut on his head, groaning still and throwing his head back into the floor in agony.

“How could I have done that on purpose?” Kuroo asked, laughing to himself still.

“I don’t know!  You just did!  You’re the physics wiz!”

“And physics would dictate…”

“FUCK YOUR PHYSICS!”

Kuroo burst into laughter again, collapsing on top of Bokuto’s warm body, hiding his face in his t-shirt and clutching at his hips. 

While Kuroo cackled quietly (not really), Bokuto continued to try and stop the bleeding emanating from his cut.  As it slowly stilled, he pulled his hand away, seeing his skin come away a rusty red colour, dried blood caked over his palm now.  Kuroo had finally managed to still his laughter, getting back up on all fours again so he could lean over Bokuto properly and take a closer look at the damage.

“It’s not even that deep.”

“Fuck you!  You’re not the one with the gash on your forehead!”

“I would hardly call it a g-“

“I said, fuck you!”

Kuroo only smiled fondly.  Bokuto wasn’t normally so aggressive and angry with his words, only during the times he wasn’t angry but wanted to be.  Those times were few and far between, but Kuroo admitted, he might have deserved this one.

“Okay, ya big baby, move your hand,” Kuroo stifled his giggles as he grasped the white skin of Bokuto’s wrist, feeling his pulse on his thumb and fingers, gently prying his hand away from his forehead.  Slowly, gently, so as not to alert Bokuto further, he leaned in, letting his breath fan over Bokuto’s forehead, before placing his lips, warm and steady, on the now sealed cut that marred the once perfect skin.

Bokuto instantly stilled, his breath evening out and his eyes widening, clearing, before turning to Kuroo (who was still incredibly close) and quickly lifted his head to peck his lips.

“Thanks,” was all he said.

Kuroo returned the kiss, deepening it slightly, letting his weight drop so he was the one in between Bokuto’s legs now, his arms winding around Bokuto’s waist and their lips meeting once, twice, thrice. 

“Is your booboo all better?” Kuroo asked, his voice very much mocking.  Bokuto poked his tongue out, Kuroo catching it between his lips, sucking on it slightly and revelling in Bokuto’s steadily growing moans as they lay there, together on the floor, the game soundtrack still playing somewhere outside of their bubble.

“You know I think I hit my dick on the way down.  You should probably kiss that better too,” Bokuto said with a smirk on his face, smugly winking at Kuroo, so close to his face and already showing his own seedy look.

“Well, physics would dictate I _did_ push you off the couch.  I guess I do owe you.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

If Kuroo was going to completely honest, and he usually always was, sucking Bokuto’s cock was one of his favourite ways to get off.  There was just something about feeling his way around Bokuto’s hips, feeling the muscles flex and contract under his touch, knowing they were doing so more from knowing _who_ was touching then from knowing they were being touched at all.  Slowly pulling Bokuto’s pants down so his underwear was out (usually covered in some god-awful pattern Kuroo would complain about later).  Hearing Bokuto quieten as he palmed the bulge, listening to his whines of need as he let Bokuto grow harder and harder under his touch, before pulling down his underwear completely.

Than it was a case of alternating between blowing, kissing, licking and feeling.  Gauging Bokuto’s reactions.  What did he feel like today?  Hot and seedy?   Lots of spit and drool with overused moans and the filthiest expressions Kuroo could must.  Quick and dirty?  Using his tongue to dig into Bokuto’s slit while he worked his balls and brought him to completion deep in his throat.  Slow and languid?  Where Kuroo would take his sweet time preparing his darling, taking the time to _really_ get him hard and ready, before slowly deep throating his entire length at once.   He would steadily let Bokuto thrust his hips up in the wet heat, clutching at black strands before silently letting go, Kuroo’s first name on his lips.

  That last one.  Bokuto wanted it.  Kuroo wanted it.  Hell, he was pretty sure every single cell in his body wanted it.

“T-tets-tsu!” Bokuto stuttered, sweat lightly covering his forehead and chest where his shirt has been pushed up under his chin, his thrusting rhythm long having slowed down as he tried to use the remaining strength in his legs to get just that little bit more. 

Kuroo hummed, using his hand to squeeze at the base, bobbing his head to meet Bokuto’s steadily, shallowing thrusts, giving him all he wanted and taking as much as he could get.  Swallowing around the tip, sucking on the length, flexing his hand around the base, Bokuto was writhing with the need to cum after only a few moments.

“Tetsu!  Shit!  I’m so ready.  Just fucking let me cum!  Shit!”

Kuroo was more than happy to oblige, giving one last suck, a steady pump from his hand and just the lightest graze of his teeth before there was semen filling his mouth, coating his tongue and sliding down his throat.  That sensation in itself wasn’t exactly pleasant, but feeling Bokuto’s hips still underneath his hand, his other one working his last nerves on his own cock as Bokuto’s uneven breaths filled the room, _that_ was what it was all about.

“Shit!  Kou.”  Kuroo came moments after, swallowing thickly as he did, trying to catch most of his own release with his hand but sadly letting some of it drip onto the rug underneath him.

 _Oh well,_ was all he could think, as he lifted himself up off the floor, giving his boyfriend a hand as well.  _It’s not the first time that rug fell victim to our inability to keep it in our pants._

After having cleaned up and settling back on the couch, Kuroo pulled the blanket up over their hips, Bokuto working his way under Kuroo’s arm to nuzzle at his chest.  Kuroo realising a little too late he had still forgotten to retrieve the controller from the other side of the room.  Too fucking bad.  He was just so comfy right now.

Bokuto was comfortable too, by the looks of it, his arm tight across Kuroo’s waist, his breathing even and slow and his eyelids drooping as he pressed his ear to Kuroo’s heartbeat.

“Hey, Ku,” Bokuto began, tilting his head only slightly to give the underside of Kuroo’s jaw a wet kiss, sucking at it slightly as he settled even further down into his boyfriend’s warmth.

Kuroo grunted in some sort of reply, pretty okay as it was to just sit back and enjoy the afterglow of something so small, yet so incredibly satisfying.

“Physics would dictate that I love you.”

There it was.  The twist tie to every argument.  The last thing that was said before it was all wrapped up and thrown away to be forgotten.  When the other knew he had been forgiven, no matter what they had been screaming about to begin with.

“Yeah, physics is good like that,” Kuroo huffed in amusement.  “I love you too, Bo.”


End file.
